the true comes out
by mdjgirl11
Summary: Zander en Bonnie zijn samen op het strand, wanneer bonnie ontvoerd wordt. En Zander is de enige die haar kan redden
1. Chapter 1

Samenvatting:

Als Bonnie en Zander samen op het strand zijn word Bonnie ontvoerd. En het is aan Zander om haar te redden

Nu al het gevaar geweken was. Konden Bonnie en Zander eindelijk rustig samenzijn zonder dat iemand ze kwam storen. Zander keek Bonnie met een dromerige blik aan. 'Geloof je nu eindelijk dat jij de enige bent voor mij?', vroeg Zander met een glimlach. Bonnie knikte. Dat had hij de afgelopen dagen wel duidelijk gemaakt. Zander was met Bonnie naar het dichtstbijzijnde strand gereden en daar hadden ze een paar dagen gekampeerd. En daar waren ze nu ook. Bonnie streek afwezig met haar handen door het zand. Diep van binnen twijfelde ze nog steeds aan haar en Zander. Ook al deed Zander nog zo zijn best.

Ineens zag Bonnie een grote zwarte kraai over zich heen vliegen. Ze glimlachte in zichzelf. Ondanks dat Bonnie nu iets met Zander had, bleef Damon haar goed in de gaten houden. Iets in Bonnie zei dat hij altijd op haar zou blijven passen.

Zander keek op Bonnie neer, die diep in gedachten was. Diep van binnen wist hij dat Bonnie nog steeds aan hun relatie twijfelde. Hij wist niet meer wat hij moest doen. Zander wist dat Bonnie nog vaak aan Shay dacht. Hij wilde Bonnie zo graag gelukkig maken, maar dan wilde maar niet lukken.

Bonnie keek naar Zander en glimlachte toen ze zag dat hij naar haar keek. Zijn witblonde haar was mogelijk nog witter geworden door de zon en zijn blauwe ogen straalde een soort verdriet uit.

'Hé, wat is er?', vroeg Bonnie aan Zander. Zander keek verschrikt op. ' ooh, er is niks ik ben gewoon een beetje moe denk ik', antwoordde hij.

'Waarom ga je dan niet even slapen?', stelde Bonnie voor.

'Oké', stemde Zander in en hij ging liggen, en sloot zijn ogen.

Ondanks dat het een leugen was viel Zander toch heel snel in slaap.

Bonnie glimlachte en veegde een pluk met haar uit zijn gezicht.

Zander zag er heel jong uit als hij sliep. Als je zo naar hem keek, zou je niet denken dat hij de roedelleider is van een groep originele weerwolven.

Bonnie kreeg pijn aan haar benen van het zitten en stond op. Heel voorzichtig gaf ze Zander een kus op zijn voorhoofd en liep weg.

Dat was haar grootste fout


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

Bonnie liep rustig in haar eentje over het strand. Haar roodblonde haar sprong vrolijk op en neer. Door de geur van de zee en de wind in haar haren kon ze even goed nadenken. Ze wist dat ze Zander verdrietig maakte, maar toch bleef ze zich maar druk maken over haar toekomst met Zander. Ineens streek er een koude wind over haar heen. Bonnie trok haar jasje dichter tegen zich aan. 'Ze moet genieten van deze paar dagen', dacht Bonnie bij zichzelf. Over een paar dagen zou ze weer terug naar de universiteit gaan en dan zou het gewone saaie leven weer beginnen.

De wind begon steeds harder te waaien, en Bonnie was net van plan om terug naar Zander te gaan, toen ze vast werd gepakt. Ze probeerde te schreeuwen maar voor ze ook maar een geluid kon maken was er al een hand voor haar mond geslagen. Bonnie probeerde zich los te wringen maar de hand was te sterk. En voor ze het wist werd alles zwart.

Zander opende langzaam zijn ogen. Hij had het gevoel dat hij dagen had geslapen. Zoekend keek hij om zich heen. 'Waar is Bonnie?', dacht hij bij zichzelf. Hij stond snel op pakte zijn spullen en die van Bonnie en begon aan zijn zoektocht naar Bonnie.

Bonnie opende langzaam haar ogen. Ze lag vastgebonden op een groot bed. En op haar mond zat tape geplakt. Voor het geval Bonnie spreuken ging roepen. Bonnie probeerde zich los te rukken. Toen dat niet lukte keek ze om zich heen. Ze lag in een soort hotelkamer. Er stond een grote tv in haar kamer en alles was netjes verzorgd.

Heel langzaam ging de deurklink naar beneden en Bonnie schrok op. Toen de deur openging verscheen er een lange man in de deuropening. ' Hallo Bonnie', zei hij met een zware stem.

'Nee Elena, ik weet niet waar Bonnie is. Ik heb haar de hele middag lopen zoeken maar ze is gewoon verdwenen', zuchtte Zander. Hij was verschrikkelijk bezorgd en besloot Elena maar te bellen. Hij wist het allemaal even niet meer en met een zucht ging hij zitten. Terwijl Elena doorratelde aan de telefoon sloot Zander even zijn ogen. En hij zag zijn lieve Bonnie voor zich met haar roodblonde krullen en haar vrolijke lach. Hij kreeg tranen in haar ogen toen hij aan haar dacht. En zonder iets te zeggen hing hij op. Bonnie was verdwenen en hij was degene die haar ging vinden. Daar was hij zeker van.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3

'Wie ben jij!', riep Bonnie bang uit. De man die in de deuropening stond had een net pak aan en had golvend donkerbruin haar. 'Nou lieve Bonnie, Ik ben Elijah, Klaus zijn oudere broer.' Bonnie keek Elijah met een bange blik aan. 'De broer van Klaus?', dacht ze bij zichzelf. Klaus heeft het nooit over een broer gehad. 'Wat wil je van me?' vroeg Bonnie met een klein stemmetje. 'Nou Bonnie daar zal je nog even op moeten wachten. Ik moet eerst nog even wat dingetjes regelen voor ik je alles ga vertellen', Elijah keek Bonnie even aan en liep naar haar toe. Bonnie keek hem bang aan. Maar hij maakte alleen de touwen los die Bonnie om haar handen had. En liep toen weg. En daar zat Bonnie dan, Helemaal alleen. Nog nooit had ze zich zo alleen gevoeld.

Zander zat in zijn eentje op het bed in het kleine huisje op het strand. Hij was een plan aan het bedenken om Bonnie terug te krijgen. Maar hij wist niet wat er was gebeurd dus hij kon helemaal niets bedenken. Langzaam ging hij op het bed liggen. Aan de kant van Bonnie. Het hele kussen rook naar haar en de tranen stonden in Zanders ogen. Eindelijk had hij een meisje gevonden die hij echt leuk vond en nu was ze weer van hem afgenomen. Hij wist niet dat hij zo gek op een meisje kon zijn. Maar nu lag hij hier op hun bed een plan te bedenken om haar terug te nemen. Terwijl hij lag te piekeren zag hij vanuit zijn ooghoek een trui van Bonnie liggen. Hij pakte hem op en drukte hem stevig tegen zich aan. En zo met Bonnie 's geur in zijn neus viel hij in slaap.

Ook Bonnie stond op het punt om in slaap te vallen. Maar ineens schoot haar een idee te binnen. Misschien kon ze zich wel naar Zander toe dromen. Zoals ze toen ook met Elena deed. Bonnie sloot haar ogen en probeerde contact te maken met Zander.

Zander opende zijn ogen en stond in een luxe hotelkamer. Verdwaasd keek hij om zich heen. Voor hij zich kon afvragen waar hij precies was zag hij opeens een gestalte ineengedoken op het bed zitten. Haar roodblonde haar stak alle kanten op en ze zag er bang uit. Maar toen ze opkeek zag Zander haar ogen glimmen en ze keek opgelucht. 'Zander!', riep het meisje uit en ze vloog hem in zijn armen. Hij drukte haar stevig tegen zich aan en glimlachte. ''Bonnie, eindelijk ik heb je weer gevonden'. Al voordat hij zijn zin had afgemaakt had Bonnie al een verdrietige blik in haar ogen. 'Hé, wat is er lieverd? We zijn nu toch weer samen?' Zander probeerde positief te klinken, maar de blik in Bonnie 's ogen had hem doen twijfelen. Waren ze wel echt bij elkaar? Of was dit maar een droom. Bonnie keek met een verdrietige blik naar hem op. 'Zander, ik heb ervoor gezorgd dat we weer samen konden zijn in je droom. Maar ik zit nog steeds vast hier, in deze hotelkamer.' Ook Zander had nu een verdrietige blik in zijn ogen, al zijn hoop was de grond in geslagen. 'Maar waar ben je dan Bonnie? Vroeg hij op een wanhopige toon. Ik heb alles afgezocht, maar ik kon je nergens vinden'. Bonnie keek Zander goed in de ogen. 'Ik weet het niet Zander, een of andere enge man heeft me hiernaartoe meegenomen. Maar ik weet echt niet waar ik ben.' En voor ze allebei konden reageren, was de droom afgelopen.

Bonnie keek verdrietig op. Ze had Zander niet kunnen vertellen wat ze graag wou vertellen. Namelijk: dat ze niet meer twijfelde aan zijn liefde voor haar. Maar ze hield het niet langer meer vol om in zijn droom te blijven. Hopelijk hield Zander er de moed in en zou hij haar komen redden. Maar toch twijfelde Bonnie, want die Elijah zag er knap gevaarlijk uit. Bonnie ging goed liggen en probeerde toch maar te gaan slapen. Hoewel ze niet dacht dat ze veel slaap zou krijgen die nacht.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoofdstuk 4

Zander opende zijn ogen. En voor het eerst in een paar dagen voelde hij zich goed en uitgeslapen. Ondanks dat Bonnie nog steeds weg was voelde hij dat het beter met hem ging. Toen hij Bonnie zag in die droom voelde hij zijn hoop oplopen. Ze leefde gelukkig nog. En dat was het allerbelangrijkste. Nu kon hij zijn zoektocht goed beginnen. Hij pakte een paar spullen in waaronder de trui van Bonnie. Gewoon als geheugensteuntje. En hij ging op pad. Op naar het meisje van zijn dromen.

Bonnie werd langzaam wakker. Ze baalde er echt van dat ze niet langer met Zander kon praten. Maar hopelijk was het genoeg om hem naar haar te laten zoeken. Bonnie stond op en liep naar de badkamer. Toen ze in de spiegel keek schrok ze. Haar roodblonde haar hing slap over haar schouders en ze had zwarte kringen om haar ogen. Toen ze de badkamer weer uitliep keek ze de kamer goed rond en zag een kast staan. Ze maakte de kast open en er hingen allemaal mooie jurken. Ze pakte er één van het rek en trok het aan. De deur ging open en Bonnie draaide zich om. Daar stond een meisje met een dienblad in haar hand. Voorzichtig zette ze het dienblad op tafel en voor Bonnie iets kon zeggen was ze al verdwenen. Bonnie ging aan tafel zitten en begon te eten. Ze was net klaar toen de deur weer open ging en Elijah naar binnen kwam lopen. Bonnie keek hem met bange ogen aan. 'Zo daar zijn we weer', zei Elijah. Bonnie antwoorde niet en keek de andere kant op. 'Ik wil dat jij je kracht gebruikt om Klaus weer tot leven te wekken', ging Elijah ongestoord verder. Bonnie keek verschrikt op. Meende hij dat nou?

Zander had het strand achter zich gelaten en liep nu in de bossen vlakbij. Hij had nog niks gevonden wat in de richting van Bonnie kon lijden. En hij kreeg er nu wel genoeg van. Hij snapte niet waar Bonnie kon zijn. Het enige wat hij van haar wist was dat ze nog leefde gelukkig en dat ze in een of andere hotelkamer zat. 'Dat is het!', dacht Zander bij zichzelf. Hij moest gewoon alle hotels af gaan. Nu Zander op dit nieuwe idee was gekomen begon hij te rennen. Op naar Bonnie.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoofdstuk 5

'Wat?', vroeg Bonnie bang. Een koud gevoel begon zich in haar lichaam te verspreiden. Dit kan hij toch niet menen?', dacht ze bij zichzelf. Klaus was eindelijk verslagen. En dan wilde deze rare man hem weer tot leven wekken. 'Je hebt me wel gehoord Bonnie. Jij en je vrienden hebben Klaus 2 keer de dood in gejaagd. En ik wil dat je hem terug gaat halen', zei Elijah met een stalen blik. Bonnie voelde zich niet goed worden. Elijah wilde het gevaarlijkste wezen op de aarde weer tot leven wekken. En hij wilde haar ervoor gebruiken. 'Dit kan ik niet', dacht ze bij zichzelf. Ze had al genoeg ellende meegemaakt met Klaus. Niet alleen zij had moeite met Klaus. Hij had al haar vrienden bedreigd. Klaus vermoordde Chad. En hij deed een poging om Elena te doden. Bonnie voelde zich boos worden. Wat dacht die Elijah wel niet. Geen haar op haar hoofd dacht eraan om Klaus weer tot leven te wekken. Niet naar wat hij haar had aangedaan. Ze ging Elijah echt niet helpen.

Zander liep het derde hotel binnen en vroeg om een kamer. Toen hij eenmaal in zijn kamer was plofte hij neer op het grote bed. Dit was het derde hotel waar hij naar binnen ging en geen van de kamers leek op die van Bonnie. Zijn hart kromt ineen bij de gedachte dat hij Bonnie nooit meer zou zien. Hij was in een korte tijd ontzettend gek geworden op het meisje met het springerige roodblonde haar. Kriebels vormde zich in zijn buik wanneer hij aan haar dacht. Hij wilde het liefst bij degene die Bonnie had ontvoerd het hart eruit trekken en verscheuren. Niemand kon ongestraft aan zijn meisje komen. Zander was vooral bang dat Bonnie pijn leed. Zo'n puur meisje. Hoe kon iemand Bonnie nou wat aandoen. Ze was het liefste meisje dat hij kende. Als Zander haar een complimentje gaf begon ze meteen te blozen. Dat was iets waar Zander dol op was. Hij was zo bang toen Bonnie besloot dat ze een tijdje uit elkaar moesten. Zo bang dat ze nooit meer terug zou komen. Dat hij de liefde van zijn leven kwijtraakte. Maar naar dat gevecht kwam alles goed. Ze kwamen erachter dat ze niet zonder elkaar konden. Maar de laatste tijd merkte Zander dat Bonnie weer zo afwezig was. Ze had vaak nachtmerries, hoewel ze die in de ochtend niet meer herinnerde. Hij hoopte echt dat hij er het beter kon maken door haar mee te nemen naar het strand. Maar hij maakte het alleen maar erger. Ze begon nog meer te twijfelen en nu was ze weg. Als hij haar aanbod niet had aangenomen om even te gaan slapen dan was ze er nu nog geweest. Hij voelde zich zo schuldig. Hij liet het gevoel alleen toe wanneer hij zeker wist dat hij alleen was. Alleen dan kon hij zich even laten gaan. Op andere momenten moest hij sterk blijven. Voor Bonnie. Maar nu was hij even alleen en hij liet zijn tranen de vrije loop. Hij vond dit zo verschrikkelijk. Het schuldgevoel verteerde hem. Hij wist dat Bonnie niet wilde dat hij zich schuldig voelde, maar hij kon het gevoel niet van zich afzetten. Hij wist niet waarom maar het lukte gewoon niet. Maar hij moest doorzetten. Hij was de enige die Bonnie kon redden hij wist het zeker. Ook al moest hij de hele wereld afzoeken, hij moest en zou Bonnie vinden. Het kon hem niet schelen wat hij riskeerde. Bonnie was niet voor niets ontvoerd. Hij moest een plan bedenken om Bonnie te helpen. Dat was het eerste wat hij de volgende ochtend zou gaan doen. Maar eerst moest hij was wat rust hebben. Daarnaar kon hij verder met zijn zoektocht.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoofdstuk 6

Zander was al vroeg uit de veren en begon zijn tas in te pakken. Zijn zoektocht naar Bonnie ging weer verder. Naar gisteravond was zijn hoop om Bonnie te vinden weer opgelopen. Hij pakte zijn tas en liep naar beneden om uit te checken. Terwijl de vrouw aan de receptie de andere mensen hielp keek Zander om zich heen. Ineens zag hij een man naar hem kijken. Zander was niet van plan om weg te kijken. Dus hij staarde terug naar de man. Zander kreeg de kriebels van de blik in de ogen van de man. Snel checkte Zander uit en liep weer verder. Op naar het volgende hotel.

Zander liep met een redelijk tempo door. 'Dat was het voordeel van een weerwolf zijn', dacht hij bij zichzelf. Hij kon hele stukken lopen zonder ook maar een druppeltje te zweten. Ineens knapte er een takje achter Zander, en hij draaide zich razendsnel om. Maar voor hij helemaal was omgedraaid kreeg hij een klap tegen zijn hoofd. En alles werd zwart voor zijn ogen.

Bonnie werd wakker van een luid gebonk op haar deur. Voor ze kon reageren werd de deur opengegooid. Elijah kwam binnen samen met twee andere mannen die iemand tussen zich in droegen. Bonnie hapte naar adem toen ze het witblonde haar van Zander zag. Ze kreeg tranen in haar ogen toen ze hem eindelijk weer zag. Maar ondanks haar opluchting voelde ze de woede opkomen toen ze zag wat ze met hem hadden gedaan. Vlug stond ze op van haar bed. Ze wilde naar Zander rennen maar werd tegengehouden door Elijah. Bonnie worstelde om los te komen. Maar ze werd alleen maar strakker vastgehouden. Hardhandig werd ze weer terug op het bed gegooid. Zander werd op de grond gelegd en zijn handen werden vastgebonden. Bonnie kreeg het benauwd. Ze had geen idee wat Elijah met Zander wilde.

Elijah keek haar met een gemeen lachje aan. 'Ik kwam je vriendje heel toevallig tegen,' ze Elijah met datzelfde lachje op zijn gezicht. Bonnie keek hem boos aan. Ze kon niet geloven dat hij zo ver ging. Op de grond begon Zander te bewegen. Kreunend probeerde hij omhoog te komen. Maar hij viel weer terug toen hij in de gaten kreeg dat hij vast zat. Hij keek verward om zich heen. Toen hij Bonnie in het oog kreeg verscheen er even een pijnlijke glimlach op zijn gezicht. Bonnie voelde zich schuldig dat ze hem hierbij had betrokken. Maar nu konden ze niet meer terug.

Zander keek nog steeds verward rond. Hij snapte niet hoe hij bij Bonnie terecht was gekomen. Het laatste wat Zander zich herinnerde was dat hij een man aankeek bij de receptie. Ineens viel zijn blik op de man die naast hem zat. Zander schrok, dat was de man van de receptie. 'Zo zo, ben je eindelijk wakker weerwolfje,' zei de man met een grijns. Toen Zander in zijn ogen keek zag hij pure slechtheid. 'Ik ben Elijah,' zei de man, Elijah verbeterde Zander zichzelf. 'Ik wil iets van je vriendin hier. Maar zij wil het niet doen. En daarom ben jij hier,' Elijah keek tijdens zijn uitleg naar Bonnie die ongemerkt weg probeerde te kruipen. Elijah keek haar waarschuwend aan en ze bleef weer stil op het bed zitten. 'Ik ga eens kijken hoever het kleine heksje wil gaan om jou te redden,' ging Elijah onverstoord verder. 'Ik ga jou doden. Misschien dat Bonnie Klaus dan wel tot leven wil wekken,' Zander keek Elijah met een dodelijke blik aan, terwijl Bonnie bijna van het bed afviel van schrik. Toen pas drong het tot Zander door wat Elijah had gezegd. 'Die gek wilde Klaus weer tot leven wekken,' dacht Zander bij zichzelf. Naar alles wat Klaus hun aan had gedaan. Klaus had zijn vriend Chad vermoord. Zander kon niet geloven dat iemand Klaus weer tot leven wilde wekken. En Elijah wilde Bonnie voor al deze ellende gebruiken. Zander voelde zich verschrikkelijk. Waar waren ze nu weer beland.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoofdstuk 7

Dit is een tussenhoofdstuk waarbij andere personages voorkomen.

Damon kwam zuchtend het Salvatore pension binnen. Al dagen was hij Bonnie aan het zoeken. Ook al zou hij het nooit aan zichzelf toegeven, maar hij maakte zich zorgen om het rode vogeltje. En Zander bakte er niks van. Dus nu moest Damon al het vuile werk opknappen. Het enige probleem was dat hij nergens een spoor van Bonnie kon vinden. En nu was hij Zander ook nog kwijt. Dus heel goed ging de zoektocht niet. Damon schrok op toen Elena de kamer binnen kwam rennen. Hij zuchtte zachtjes in zichzelf. Hij wist precies wat ze zou vragen. Dat deed ze nu al een hele tijd, iedere keer als hij terugkwam kreeg hij dezelfde vraag naar zijn hoofd geslingerd. 'Heb je haar al gevonden?,' vroeg Elena hoopvol. Damon keek haar met medelijden aan. 'Nee, het spijt me Elena,' zei Damon met een zucht. Dat was dus de vraag die Damon iedere dag hoorde. En iedere dag moest Damon zijn prinses teleurstellen. Elena keek verschrikkelijk verdrietig, en Damon voelde zich schuldig. Elena zag er moe uit. Ook Stefan kwam nu naar beneden. Hij zag dat Elena bijna met tranen in haar ogen stond en hij wist meteen hoe laat het was. Damon zag dat Stefan iets tegen Elena wilde zeggen, maar dat hij niet wist hoe hij moest beginnen. Dus Damon stond op van de bank waar hij op was gaan zitten en hij liep naar boven. Hij moest een plan gaan bedenken om Bonnie en Zander te vinden.

Stefan zat met een huilende Elena op de bank. Hij wreef zachtjes over haar rug om haar gerust te stellen. Maar Elena begon alleen maar harder te huilen, en Stefan voelde zich wanhopig worden. Normaal had hij voor alles een oplossing. Maar hij had geen idee hoe hij dit op kon lossen. Bonnie was nu al een hele tijd weg en Stefan werd iedere dag ongeruster. Het was zo vervelend dat ze niet wisten waar ze was. Of ze überhaupt nog leefde. Maar die gedachten hield Stefan voor zichzelf. Hij wilde Elena niet nog gekker maken. Stefan hoopte maar dat Damon met een idee zou komen. Zodat ze Bonnie terug konden vinden. Elena's gesnik bracht Stefan terug naar het heden. Hij keek op haar neer en zag dat ze ook naar hem keek. 'Het komt allemaal wel goed Elena,' fluisterde Stefan zachtjes. Elena verborg haar hoofd in Stefans trui en zei niks. Stefan zuchtte en tilde Elena zachtjes op. Voorzichtig droeg hij haar naar zijn kamer.

Elena liet zich door Stefan de trap op dragen. Ze kon even niks meer aan. Normaal was ze nu al op pad geweest om Bonnie te zoeken. Maar ze had de kracht er even niet meer voor. Ze had al zoveel meegemaakt en toch bleven er slechte dingen gebeuren. Het leek alsof het leven haar en haar vrienden geen geluk gunde. Altijd als er iets moois was gebeurd kwam er gelijk iets slechtst achteraan. Elena voelde dat ze op bed werd neergelegd en ze opende voorzichtig haar ogen. Stefan had haar ingestopt en zat nu op de rand van het bed naar haar te kijken. Elena glimlachte verdrietig en sloot haar ogen weer. Ze wilde nu alleen zijn. Ze wist dat Stefan met haar wilde praten, haar wilde helpen. Maar ze kon het nu even niet aan. Elena hoorde Stefan opstaan en even later hoorde ze de deur zachtjes dichtgaan. Elena zuchtte zachtjes. Ze wist dat ze Stefan kwetste door niet met hem te praten. Maar ze kon het niet. Niet zolang ze nog niks van Bonnie en Zander hadden gehoord. Elena bleef nog even draaien, voor ze langzaam in slaap viel. Dromend dat ze Bonnie en Zander ongedeerd terug vonden.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoofdstuk 8

Zander opende zijn ogen weer. Blijkbaar was hij weer in slaap gevallen. Wazig keek hij om zich heen. Hij was alleen op de kamer met Bonnie. Hij zag het vage gestalte van Bonnie op het bed. Voorzichtig probeerde Zander zijn handen los te wurmen uit de touwen. Heel langzaam begonnen de touwen mee te werken. En na een tijdje had hij zijn handen bevrijd. Heel voorzichtig stond hij op. Zander keek even om zich heen in het donker, voor hij zachtjes naar het bed toe sloop. Heel zachtjes zonder ook maar één geluid te maken ging hij naast haar liggen. Voorzichtig sloep hij zijn armen om haar heen en ging dichter tegen haar aan liggen. Bonnie bewoog even en Zander hield zijn adem in, maar Bonnie bleef doorslapen en Zander haalde weer rustig adem. Zachtjes streelde hij door Bonnie 's roodblonde krullen. Hij wist niet hoeveel tijd hij nog met haar had, en hij wilde ervan genieten. Maar hij wilde Bonnie ook haar rust gunnen. Zander voelde zich verdrietig worden. Hij kon Bonnie niet alleen laten, zeker niet omdat hij haar net weer had gevonden. Dagen was hij naar haar op zoek geweest. De omstandigheden waren misschien niet goed. Maar toch was hij nu bij haar. Zander zou zich niet zonder slag of stoot gewonnen geven. Hij zou ervoor vechten. Voor Bonnie

Bonnie kreeg niks mee van dat alles. Zij probeerde contact te maken met haar vrienden in het Salvatore pension. Ze probeerde hulp te roepen. Ze moest Zander beschermen, hoeveel het haar ook zou kosten. Langzaam zag Bonnie het pension in beeld verschijnen. Voorzichtig 'vloog' ze naar binnen. Het pension leek leeg, maar toen Bonnie op het punt stond om weer te vertrekken hoorde ze gestommel in de kelder. Snel ging ze naar beneden. Daar trof ze Stefan en mevrouw Flowers aan, die ingespannen naar iets stonden te kijken. Onderzoekend keek ze naar het ding. Tot haar verbazing ontdekte Bonnie dat ze in haar Grimoirs aan het kijken waren. Zachtjes fluisterde Bonnie de naar van Stefan. Zijn naam streek als een zachte wind over hem heen en hij keek om zich heen. Bonnie probeerde zich zichtbaar te maken, maar Stefan keek zo door haar heen. Bonnie zag hoe Stefan zijn schouders ophaalde en zich weer omdraaide. Bonnie zuchtte even. Ze zou dus moeten wachten tot Stefan sliep voor ze om hulp kon vragen. Langzaam merkte ze dat ze wakker begon te worden. Toen ze haar ogen opende zag ze de donkere hotelkamer voor zich. Ze voelde twee armen om haar heen. Zonder zijn gezicht te zien wist ze al wie het was. Zander lag met zijn gezicht naar haar toe te slapen. Heel voorzichtig draaide ze zich in zijn armen om. Ze stak haar hand uit en ze streelde zijn gezicht. Ze was zo druk met het strelen dat ze niet in de gaten had dat Zander zijn ogen opendeed.

'Het is niet netjes om naar iemand te staren hoor,' zei Zander met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Bonnie keek geschrokt op. Door de uitdrukking op het gezicht van Bonnie begon Zander vanzelf te lachen. Bonnie begon mee te lachen en ze vloog Zander om zijn nek. Naar een tijdje maakte Zander zich los uit haar omhelzing. Toen Bonnie verbaasd opkeek boog Zander zijn hoofd. Bonnie sloot haar ogen en wachtte op de zoen. Die niet kwam.


End file.
